Normal Again
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: Something I wrote during class. Max gets kicked out of the flock but comes back years later to save their butts, cause that's what she does. xD Better than the summery! R&R! :D


**I do not own Maximum Ride**

"Yeah...we're dumb." Nudge said, looking around the dark room. "Sending Max away was a stupid idea, stupid, stupid, stupid, Fang!" She continued. None of us bothered to stop this little rant, we had been locked in these dog crates, sitting in this dark room, thinking the same thing for hours, if not at least a day by now. Though she was directing it at Fang since he made the final decision, she was talking to all of us, including herself.

"I thought they were tracking that damn chip in her arm!" he growled, kicking his crate door. Fang took this the hardest, sure he pretended to be strong, act like the leader Max was, but I saw though that, you can't hide what you're really thinking from a mind-reader.

"Oh? You thought it was because of her that they would find us? I could have sworn that they started finding us more and more throughout the year after you made her leave. And now this passed year, I guess it was her fault we were captures and brought here twice!" She started yelling.

Fang's cage started rattling as he shifted around inside it. "No, it wasn't her fault! It was mine, I sent her away, this is all my fault!" He seethed. "There, you happy? I'll take the blame for what we all decided!"

"Will you two stop fighting?!" I shouted. "You we made a mistake, we all blame ourselves, but we still need to get out of here!" Maybe that would shut them up. We needed to escape so we could continue searching for Max.

"She's right guys, we need to get out of here. Said Iggy.

"How are we going to do that though? The floor is electrified." Gazzy pointed out.

A sigh from the vent in the ceiling made us all jump in our crates. "Of course, because everything before this wasn't hard enough!" A voice that none of us had heard in two years said. We were all frozen quiet. "Lets add electricity to the list of complications in saving you guys. An underground building full of literally hundreds of Erasers was too easy." She continued. "I'll tell you right now, if it were anybody else; I would have gave up already."

"Max?" I asked, afraid I was maybe hearing things.

"The one and only." She replied. **(A/N: For now... xD)** A black rope came down from the vent, hanging just above the floor. Combat boots came into view next, followed by jeans that were ripped and splattered with blood, a black T shirt with more rips and blood, true Max style, and then Max herself, looking around the room. "Don't look so surprised, did you honestly think I'd let you guys rot in dog crates forever?" She scaled down the rope and landed on Gazzy's crate, extending her wings to keep balance. "You're up first Gaz, climb the rope." She said and took out what looked like pins, picking Gazzy's lock.

"I'll find a power box and brake it!" He said, climbing into the vent.

"Be careful!" Max called after him. She jumped across to my crate, smiling at me. "Hey sweetie-" She was cut off by the room's door swinging open. "Well crap."

She jumped across again, onto Fang's crate just as I felt something large land on mine. That's when I heard an Eraser's growling and snarling, looking up to see it's claws digging into the top of my crate. It lunged for Max again, missing her by a second as she jumped onto Nudge's crate, continuing the same pattern a few more times. The Eraser snarled again, grabbing Iggy's crate's door and ripping it off it's hinges, reaching inside. Max leaped forward at it, but it snapped up, grabbing her by her throat.

"Max!" I screamed while Fang and Nudge kicked, shook, hit, and scratched at their crates. Iggy kept trying to reach up to the top of his crate, but the Eraser had walked to the edge of it on top, dangling Max over the electrified ground and kicking Iggy's hands.

"Any last words?" He growled in Max's face.

"B-breath mint." She choked out. Just as he was about to snap at her, she yanked on his arms, sending them both falling to the floor. They spasmed as they got shocked, the Eraser yelping and Max screaming in pain. Iggy reached out, grabbing Max's leg, shocking himself some, and pulled her into his crate, trying to stop her thrashing body while the Eraser continued to get electrocuted. Thirty seconds later, the power went out and Gazzy ran in with a set of keys.

"We need to leave, like, now!" He said, glancing at the watch on his wrist. He ran around, unlocking everyone's crate, and Fang and Iggy carried Max out. "This way!" Gazzy whispered, motioning for us to follow him. We ran down a hall to the left, finding an elevator and piling in.

The elevator music was contradicting out fighting stances, as we took it to the roof. Eventually, we just stood there, waiting for the doors to open. When they did, we had burst out, sprinting to the edge of the roof as Erasers ran up here, having taken the stairs. "Jump!" I yelled, throwing myself off and unfurling my wings with the others following. Fang and Iggy took turns carrying Max as we flew off, looking for somewhere safe to rest for the night.

"What now?" Nudge asked, once we put a decent space between us and the School, watching it explode behind us.

"Now things go back to the way they were." I said. Everyone was together, safe, Max had clearly forgiven us, we could go back to normal...well, as normal as a mutant bird kid's life could get.


End file.
